Rafe and Paige love
by mangafa
Summary: A mechtanium surge fanfic about Rafe and Paige falling in love with each other as Fabia was glad for them as they are thr first neathian gundalian love couple as Marucho is invited to their wedding
1. Chapter 1

Years has passed after the brawlers defeated Mag mel as the brawlers are now adults now. Rafe and Paige looked at smiled at Shun Dan and Marucho,''It sure was a great time we had with you guys.''Rafe said with a smile.

Marucho also smiled at him and Paige,''I also enjoyed our time together and greet Fabia and Ren for me okay?''Marucho replied and Paige nodded. ''Yes we will Marucho.''Paige said.

Then both Rafe and Paige looked at Dan and Shun,''You two also good luck further to be the strongest brawler,and we will visit you again on earth.''Rafe said.

''Well then good luck you two as you both go back to gundalia and Neathia.''Dan said and Shun smiled as well at them,''Well it was a honor to fight together as a team in the bakugan interspace and to fight against the mechtogan.''Shun said.

Even the bakugans are looking at each other,''Wolfurio and Boulder even I enjoyed our time together as a team.''Tristar said. ''I know Tristar but it sure was fun with you and Taylean.''Boulderon replied.

''I hope that we will meet again Wolfurio and Boulderon.''Drago replied as the two bakugan looked at him,''Drago you better take care of your powers okay?''Wolfurio said. ''I promise that I now control my powers for now.''Drago said.

After Rafe and Paige bid farewell to the brawlers as Rafe looked at Wolfurio,''Wolfurio are you ready to go back to neathia?''Rafe asked his bakugan.

''I am ready as you are Rafe.''Wolfurio replied. Marucho Dan and Shun then watched how Rafe and Paige are going back to Neathia.

On Neathia...

Wolfurio teleported Rafe and Paige back to Neathia,''Alright then let us first to report to princess Fabia, how it was on earth.''Rafe said as Paige nodded and looked at him. ''Shall I tell my feelings for him if we are alone.''Paige thought.

Paige and Rafe then went together to the castle to find Princess Fabia to tell that they helped the brawlers to fight against the Mechtogan and Mag Mel. Rafe and Paige then spotted Princess Fabia as she then walked up to them,''Rafe Paige I am so glad that you two are finally back.''Fabia said.

Both Rafe and Paige smiled at Fabia,''We have really much to tell you about the time we had with the brawlers Princess Fabia.''Rafe said. ''Then tell me how was Marucho Shun and Dan Rafe?''Fabia asked.

''Well Princess Fabia Marucho is a great brawler but Shun was first a totally mean to Marucho, and Dan and Drago finally managed to control Drago's powers.''Rafe answered. Then Fabia turned to Paige. ''And Paige do you had a great time as well with the brawlers too?''Fabia asked.

''I also enjoyed the time we had together especially the time with fighting as a team in the bakugan interspace.''Paige answered.

Then Fabia looked at the two,''These two are such a great team together.''Fabia thought as then Rafe looked at Paige. ''I guess this is farewell Paige.''Rafe said in a sadded tone. Even Paige looked at him,''No Rafe this isn't a farewell as I promise I will vist you.''Paige said as they both then hugged each other.

Rafe and Paige then stopped hugging as Paige then teleported back to Gundalia,''Next time as I see you Paige I will confess my love for you Paige.''Rafe thought as he was sad that she left.

End of chaptor one.

Next chaptor will be that Paige has some doubts and she is also in love with Rafe


	2. Chapter 2

On Gundalia as Paige teleported back Boulderon could notice the tears in Paige's eyes,''Paige what's wrong?''Boulderon asked in a worried tone. Paige then wiped her tears,''Alright Boulderon it is about Rafe, as I want to tell my feelings for him.''Paige answered. Boulderon looked at her,''Then why did you tell him how you feel about him then?''Boulderon replied.

''Maybe you're right Boulderon I should have told him my feelings for him.''Paige said.

Meanwhile in Neathia.

Rafe was standing on the balcony watching the stars as Wolfurio looked at Rafe,''Rafe are you thinking about Paige again?''Wolfurio asked. Rafe the looked at his bakugan partner,''Yes Wolfurio I can't stop think about her,as it maybe sounds crazy but I love her.''Rafe replied. Behind the room Fabia couldn't believe what she just heard. ''So Rafe is in love with Paige,maybe I shall help him.''Fabia thought.

''But Princess who do you want to help him?''Aranaut asked as Fabia smiled,''I am going to contact Ren and ask him to help Paige.''Fabia answered.

In Gundalia...

Paige went to talk with Ren,''Ren I must ask you something what it means to love someone?''Paige asked as Ren was a bit confused,''Well it means to confess your feelings to the person you love of course.''Ren answered.

Then Ren was a bit surprised,''But who is the person you fell in love with Paige?''Ren asked as Paige started to blush. ''Well Ren I have curtain feelings for Rafe as we fought together on earth.''Paige answered.

Ren smiled and looked at her,''Then go back to Neathia and tell him your feelings how you feel for him.''Ren suggested. Paige then smiled,''Yes you're right Ren I will go back to Neathia and I will confess my love for Rafe.''Paige said.

As Paige then left Ren alone and Ren watched her leaving,''I never thought that she is in love with Rafe.''Ren thought.

At Paige's house..

Paige was looking at the window as she was looking at the photo that was taken back on earth and Boulderon also looked at the photo. ''This brings sure a lot of memories back on earth.''Boulderon said. ''Yeah it sure brings back memories with the time I had with Rafe.''Paige replied as she looked at the photo.

''But now it is time to go to sleep for now, as then I go tomorrow back to Neathia.''Paige said as she walked up to her bed,and laid down.''Good night Paige.''Boulderon said. ''You too good night Boulderon.''Paige replied as shen went to sleep.

At night in Neathia..

Rafe was dreaming about Paige.

Rafe's dream...

Rafe was standing on the balcony as he heard a familiar voice,''Rafe!'' Paige's voice came closer as Rafe turned around to see her as he then runs up to her,''Paige I am here!''Rafe said as then Paige fell into his arms,''I got you Paige.''Rafe said as he caught her in his arms. Then both looked at each other's eyes. ''Rafe I love you so much.''Paige said. Rafe smiled and looked at her lovely,''I love you too Paige.''Rafe replied as he then hugged her close to his chest. Paige blushed but she also hugged him.

Both Rafe and Paige started to blush as Rafe closed his eyes and he kissed her on the lips,and Paige blushed that he is kissing her on the lips. Then Paige melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

End of Rafe's dream.

At the next morning Rafe woke up as he suddenly blushed as Wolfurio looked at Rafe,''Why are you blushing Rafe,did you dream about Paige again?''Wolfurio asked as Rafe nodded. ''Yes Wolfurio I did dream about that I was kissing Paige.''Rafe replied while blushing.

''It sounds like a very romantic dream Rafe.''Wolfurio said.

End of Chaptor two..

Next chaptor will be that Paige is going back to Neathia as they both are going to confess their feelings for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Paige went back to Neathia to tell Rafe about her feelings for him,''Today I am going to confess my love for him.''Paige said as Boulderon was glad for her. ''That's the spririt Paige!''Boulderon replied.

Boulderon saw in the distance a person heading to the castle,''Hey Paige isn't that Rafe over there!''Boulderon shouted as Paige also looked into that direction. ''You're right Boulderon it is Rafe.''Paige said.

Then Paige rushed to the castle to go after Rafe.

As Rafe was about heading to the castle as Wolfurio looked around as the haos bakugan saw someone running to their direction,''Rafe it looks like that someone is running up to you!''Wolfurio said as Rafe turned around as he saw a familiar person.

''Rafe wait!''Paige yelled as she then tripped over a rock,''Aargh!''Paige tripped but luckily Rafe rushed up to her and catched her in his arms,''I got you Paige.''Rafe said as he held her in his arms. Rafe then gazed at her eyes and smiled at her lovely. ''Oh Paige I am so glad that you came back, as I have also to tell you something.''Rafe said as he hugged her. Paige started to blush as she hugged him as well.

''Yes Rafe I came back to you as I want to say that I love you Rafe.''Paige said in a sweet tone. Rafe smiled at her lovely,''I love you too Paige as I have missed you so much each day.''Rafe replied as he held her close to his face.

Both Boulderon and Wolfurio looked at them,''They are such a cute couple together don't you think Boulderon?''Wolfurio asked. Boulderon nodded,''Yes Rafe and Paige are such a good couple,even they are neathian and gundalian.''Boulderon answered.

Rafe and Paige embraced each other,''I also have missed you Rafe you smart looking handsome neathian.''Paige said as Rafe blushed what Paige said to him.''Thanks Paige.''Rafe replied as he then kissed her on the lips and Paige started to blush as well. She kissed him as well back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then Rafe broke the kiss as they both gazed at each other's eyes,''How about we go to a nice place to watch the stars together just you and me?''Rafe asked as Paige smiled at him. ''That's sound like a lovely idea Rafe.''Paige answered as she blushed again.

Then Rafe took her hand,''Then I show you a nice place here to watch the stars.''Rafe said as he held her hand and Paige nodded as she held his hand as well. Princess Fabia saw this. ''I never thought that Rafe would fall in love with Paige as she is a gundalian,but I am glad for these two.''Fabia thought.

In the forest..

Rafe took Paige to the forest to find a nice place to watch the stars together.

Paige looked around,''Hey Rafe were are we actually going?''Paige asked as Rafe smiled at her. ''You will see Paige.''Rafe answered.

A minute later they arrived in a beautiful field were they now could see the sun was going under. ''Wow this is sure a nice place and so peacefull.''Paige said as she looked at this field. Then they watched together the sunset and Rafe was sitting next to her. ''Paige?''Rafe asked as he started to blush. ''What's wrong Rafe?''Paige answered as she looked at him.

Then Rafe kneeled down to her and took out a small ring box as inside of it was a beautiful ring inside of it,''Paige do you want to marry me?''Rafe asked as Paige smiled and looked at him very lovely. ''Of course I want to marry you Rafe.''Paige answered as she hugged him.

After his proposal both they hugged each other again, as Rafe then pulled her closer to his face and both then slowly kissed each other as their lips met in a passionate first kiss they shared together.

During their kiss both then fell into the flowers as they both leaid on the ground watching the stars together as Rafe held Paige in his arms.

Then they both broke the kiss as Rafe looked at her yellow eyes,''Arent the stars beautiful Paige?''Rafe asked as he held Paige in his arms. Paige blushed and she rested her head against his chest,''Yes the stars are indeed beautiful tonight.

Now they confessed their feelings to each other as both Rafe and Paige are very happy.

End of chaptor three.

Chaptor four will be that Rafe and Paige are going to marry.


	4. Chapter 4

On the next day Rafe went to the castle to see Queen Serena to ask her if she could prepare a wedding for him and Paige. Queen Serena was waiting for Rafe as he then came into the room,''So you want that I prepare a wedding for you and Paige right?''Queen Serena asked. Rafe nodded,''Yes Queen Serena as I and Paige are excited to marry each other.''Rafe answered.

Queen Serena smiled at him,''Then I prepare the wedding tomorrow for you both.''Queen Serena said as Rafe smiled at her,''Thanks Queen Serena.''Rafe replied as he then left the room. ''Rafe and Paige will be the first Neathian Gundalian couple.''Queen Serena thought.

Meanwhile at Rafe's room Paige was writing a invitation to Marucho as they both want that he will watch their wedding tomorrow. ''Paige I am back!''Rafe said.

Paige smiled as she turned to see him,''And how was it Rafe?''Paige asked her fiance as Rafe smiled as well,''Well Queen Serena will prepare our wedding tomorrow.''Rafe answered.

Rafe then walked up to her as he looked at the invitation for Marucho,''I am sure that Marucho will come to our wedding tomorrow.''Rafe said as he held the invitation in his hand.

Rafe then turned to Wolfurio,''Wolfurio could you teleport to earth to give the invitation to Marucho?''Rafe asked. Wolfurio nodded,''Alright Rafe I will hand him the invitation to him.''Wolfurio answered as Rafe handed his bakugan the invitation and Wolfurio then teleported himself.

On earth at Marucho's mansion...

Marucho was looking at some photo's from him with Rafe and Paige together,''I wonder what they are doing right now?''Marucho thought as Tristar looked at Marucho. ''I am sure that Rafe and Paige are doing fine with each other.''Tristar replied as then suddenly Wolfurio showed up in front of Marucho's face.

Both Marucho and Tristar were surprised to see Wolfurio,''Wolfurio why are you here?''Marucho asked. ''Well Marucho I am here to give you a invitation to Rafe and Paige's wedding tomorrow of course.''Wolfurio answered.

Tristar and Marucho were speechless what Wolfurio just said,''You mean that Rafe and Paige are going to marry each other?''Tristar asked the haos bakugan. ''That is correct Tristar.''Wolfurio answered.

Marucho smiled,''That's such great news Wolfurio and I will be glad to see them on their wedding tomorrow.''Marucho said as he held the invitation in his hand. ''How many guests are coming to their wedding Wolfurio?''Marucho asked.

Wolfurio nodded,''Well Marucho I heard that Ren will come and Linus Captain Elright Princess Fabia.''Wolfurio answered. ''Then I must go now and I see you tomorrow Marucho.''Wolfurio said as he then teleported back.

After that Wolfurio dissapeared Marucho was very glad for Rafe and Paige to be married.

Meanwhile in Neathia...

Rafe and Paige were waiting till Wolfurio came back as then finally the haos bakugan was back in his room,''Rafe Paige I brought the invitation to Marucho,as you had orded me.''Wolfurio said. Rafe looked at his bakugan,''How is Marucho doing right now?''Rafe asked. ''Well he was busy with bakugan interspace after all, but he will show up tomorrow.''Wolfurio answered.

Then Wolfurio noticed a wedding dress,''Paige is this your wedding dress for tomorrow?''Wolfurio asked. Paige smiled,''Yes Wolfurio this is the wedding dress I will wear on our wedding.''Paige answered.

Boulderon also looked at the wedding dress,''Did Rafe bought you the wedding dress for you Paige?''Boulderon asked as both Rafe and Paige blushed and looked at each other. ''That's correct Boulderon I bought that wedding dress for Paige.''Rafe replied as he was still blushing.

Paige liked how Rafe was blushing as he looked at her,''Rafe really is a handsome guy I ever met in my life.''Paige thought as she too blushed by looking at him.

end of chaptor four.

Chaptor five will be that their wedding will be held.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day is a very special day for Rafe and Paige as they are today finally to get married.

Rafe was preparing himself for the wedding as he wore a yellow tuxedo as he was excited,''Rafe you looks great in that tuxedo.''Wolfurio said as Rafe smiled at his bakugan. ''Thanks for the compliment Wolfurio,as I can't wait to marry Paige.''Rafe replied as he looked at the mirror.

Somewhere in a another room...

Fabia was helping Paige to prepare her for the wedding as Paige was also excited to marry Rafe,''Princess Fabia I can't wait to marry Rafe.''Paige said as she started to blush as she thought about Rafe. Fabia smiled,''You and Rafe are a perfect match for each other,as this wedding counts as you two will be the first Neathian and Gundalian wedded couple.''Fabia said.

''I know Princess Fabia but it doesn't matter to us if we are from two races,as it only counts for us is that we love each other and that's all.''Paige replied.

Fabia nodded and agreed with her,''You're right Paige it doesn't matter what you are as I am happy for you and Rafe to be married today.''Fabia said.

Then Fabia helped Paige with the orange wedding dress as Paige looked very beautiful in the wedding dress as Fabia showed her the mirror. ''You looks great in this wedding dress Paige.''Fabia said as Paige looked into the mirror.

Somewhere in the church..

Queen Serena and some castle knights prepared to decorate the church,''Now we are done with the decorations, as the wedding will begin over a few hours.''Queen Serena said as she and the castle knights were done.

Meanwhile Wolfurio took Marucho to Neathia,''Are you excited to see Rafe and Paige today to be married Marucho?''Wolfurio asked. As Marucho and Tristar both nodded,''Yes of course we are excited to see Rafe and Paige to be married.''Tristar said. ''Hey Wolfurio may I speak with Rafe for a while?''Marucho asked.

Wolfurio nodded,''Alright Marucho follow me then.''Wolfurio answered as he led Marucho to the castle to where Rafe is preparing himself for the wedding as then Marucho entered the room. ''Rafe Marucho is here to see you.''Wolfurio said.

Then Rafe turned around to see Marucho and he walked up to him,''Hello Marucho and nice to see you again.''Rafe said as he smiled at Marucho,''Thanks to invite me to your wedding today.''Marucho replied.

''Then tell me Rafe since when did you have feelings for Paige?''Marucho asked as Rafe then blushed,''Well since I met Paige for the very first time of course, as I couldn't first confess my feelings for her as I first thought that our love might be imposseble.''Rafe answered.

''And so that's why you love her so much, and I wish you two good luck.''Marucho replied. ''Thanks Marucho.''Rafe said as Marucho then left the room.

As then Marucho walked through the castle he saw Ren was there as well, and both Marucho and Ren were glad to see each other again.''Ren I am glad to see you again buddy.''Marucho said as Ren smiled at him,''So you are invited as well on Rafe and Paige's wedding.''Ren replied.

''Yes and I am happy for these two to get married.''Marucho said as then the two friends heard the bells,''It sounds that the wedding will begin in a minute as we must hurry!''Ren said as they both went to the church.

At the church...

Rafe arrived first as he was waiting for the wedding to begin, and a priest showed up and the crowd with Queen Serena showed up as well. ''This will be a great day for me and Paige.''Rafe thought as he was a bit nervous about this.

''Don't be nervous Rafe.''Wolfurio said as Rafe then calmed down,''You're right Wolfurio I must stay calm.''Rafe replied as he then sighed happily. ''But still Paige and I will finally get married.''Rafe thought.

Meanwhile...

Fabia escorted Paige to the church where Rafe was waiting for his gundalian bride,''Are you nervous about this day Paige?''Fabia asked as Paige nodded.''I am not nervous I am excited.''Paige answered.

Rafe watched how Fabia escorted Paige to the platform where he was standing as he noticed how beautiful Paige looked in the wedding dress,''Paige looks so beautiful.''Rafe thought while looking at her.

Paige smiled at Rafe and she also looked at him,''Rafe looks so handsome in the yellow tuxedo.''Paige thought and she blushed.

Now the bride and the groom where now finally standing together as Rafe then held her hand and he looked at her lovely.''Our dream comes finally true.''Rafe said to his future wife. Paige nodded and agreed with him.

Then the priest started to speak,''Today we are gathered here to see these two people in holy matrimony.''The priest spoke as Rafe and Paige were holding hands, as then the priest first turned to Rafe. ''Rafe do you take Paige to be your wedded wife?''The priest asked Rafe. ''I do.''Rafe answered as he looked at Paige.

The priest then turned to Paige,''Paige do you take Rafe to be your wedded husband?''The priest asked Paige. ''I do.''Paige answered.

It was now time to exchange the rings as Fabia brought the rings to them,''Here are the rings and good luck you two.''Fabia said as she left. Then Paige placed the ring on Rafe's finger and then lastly Rafe put the ring on Paige's finger. The priest looked at them and smiled,''Now the rings and the vows are exchanged, as I now pronounce you husband and wife may you now kiss the bride.''The priest spoke.

This was the moment that Rafe and Paige had waited for as Rafe slowly pulled her veil aside to kiss his bride as they both closed their eyes and, pressed their lips to each other. Both Rafe and Paige kissed each other now as husband and wife, as the crowd applauded for them,''This is such a great moment.''Wolfurio said.

Boulderon was also happy for Paige,''They are finally married, and they are a great couple.''Boulderon replied. During their kiss Paige wrapped her arms around his neck. Both they enjoyed their kiss and then after a minute Rafe and Paige's lips then seperated from each other. Both looked at each other lovely,''I love you so much Paige.''Rafe said as he placed a hand on her face and Paige blushed. ''I love you too Rafe.''Paige replied as she held his hand.

Then they walked of the platform as Paige threw the flowers into the crowd as some girls tried to catch the flowers. As Rafe and Paige left the platform Marucho walked up to them,''Congratulations you two as you.''Marucho congratulated.

Both Rafe and Paige smiled,''Thanks Marucho.''Rafe and Paige both said in unison as Tristar was also happy for them. ''So were are you two lovebirds going to spend your honeymoon?''Tristar asked.

Both Rafe and Paige nodded,''Maybe we spend our honeymoon on New vestroia.''Rafe answered.

Marucho smiled at looked at his friends,''Then have a great time on your honeymoon you two.''Marucho said as he then left Rafe and Paige alone in the room. Then Rafe looked at Paige lovely as he put a arm around her as Paige started to blush again. ''Now we are finally alone in the room my dear Paige.''Rafe said as he pulled her close to his face. Paige also looked at him lovely. ''I am so glad that I married a handsome neathian like you.''Paige said. ''And I am glad that I married a strong Gundalian woman.''Rafe replied.

Then they both closed their eyes as they both leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss together.

The End


End file.
